


Shizuo And Izaya: It Hurts

by TaeKookie_ah



Category: Durarara!!, Durarara!!×2
Genre: Depressed Orihara Izaya, Gentle Sex, Hot, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Izaya:Oral Fixation, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Neko! Izaya, Other, Seme Shizuo, Slow Sex, Uke izaya, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeKookie_ah/pseuds/TaeKookie_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's wrong with that damn flea? He's never around picking fights or making sarcastic comments...<br/>«»«»«»«»«»«»<br/>Why am I like this...?  It hurts, the humiliation it would become. What did I do to become a stupid cat?! I mean, *who ends their sentence with "meow"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shizuo And Izaya: It Hurts

**IZAYA!!!**  
"Really now Shizu-can..." Izaya groaned softly, turning carefully to make sure the hood of his fur-rimmed jacket stayed covering his head- concealing his secret. The lithe man continued to pull out keys, along with a pocket knife as well.  
"Where've you been, flea?!" Shizuo managed to lower his voice to a ferocious growl as he stared at the anorexic, 23-year-old information broker who was standing less than 10 feet away from his own door.  
"...," There was a pause as Izaya hesitated.  
" Shizu-chan, go away ," Izaya's voice was strong. After a pause where Shizuo just stared , Izaya scowled.  
"Listen, you've been gone for two weeks. What happened, you-?!-"Shizuo closed his mouth as he growled sub-conciously. Izaya had ignored him, turning away and quickly unlocking his penthouse suite, while still holding the blade in defense. A maid swept by, pushing a metal cart down the hall. The wheels squeeked dangerously, and the thing wobbled, but the lady ran with it once seeing Shizuo.  
Izaya had pulled down his hood tightly as if trying to block out the high pitched squeal, and Shizuo had noticed.  
"I am tired today, Shizu-chan~" Izaya quickly opened his door and flew inside, slamming it shut behind him. The door opens one way- inward.  
Before Izaya could lock his door, Shizuo broke out of his daze and threw it open, smacking Izaya in the face lightly.  
"Owie, Ow!"Izaya grumbled as he rubbed his thwatted nose. He backed away from Shizuo.  
"I'm sorry..." Shizuo said sincerely, then locked Izaya's door.  
"Izaya-kun..."  
"No! Go away!" Izaya began to pannic. Surely if Shizu-chan found out, he'd tell! Izaya refused to be classified as a monster! He is just like his beloved humans...  
Izaya dropped his knife, instead gripping his hood as he fled into his bedroom, locking the door.  
Izaya? The hell? This doesn't make sense.  
Shizuo took a solid step over the flea's abandoned blade, removing his glasses and sighing off excess anger.  
"Izaya?" Shizuo knocked, just barely tapping his knuckles against the wood of Izaya's maroon door.  
There was silence on both sides.  
"Open the door."  
"No. Stupid protozoan, why don't you open it, hm?"Izaya mocked in his usual singsong  
voice.  
"Fine then!" Shizuo growled, slamming the door open and breaking the locks.  
Izaya stood infront of him, eyes narrowed.  
" There."Shizuo grumbled.  
They instantly began to widen.  
"Where are your glasses..."Izaya mumbled, staring into the visible golden topaz of Shizuo's eyes. Shizuo stared back into maroon plates.  
Shizuo cornered Izaya while he was distracted, but Izaya's eyes sharpened and he reached for his knife. It wasn't there-  
"I left them where you left your blade." He said calmly in a low voice.  
Shizuo was so tall. And his eyes were so beautiful. Izaya felt the pull of sexual attraction, heating up at Shizuo's voice. Izaya's back hit the wall and he strained his neck ever so slightly as Shizuo closed, pressing hands into the wall on either side of Izaya's head.  
"Izaya!" It was a soft growl.  
"What is it, Shizu-chan?" Izaya frowned. How could he let this be happening.  
"Take off your hoodie. Now."  
" W-what?"  
"Izaya, just fucking do it." Shizuo mumbled.  
"If I refuse?"Izaya smirked.  
"I'll tell Shinra you're gay."  
The smirk faded, "What?" Izaya blinked.  
Shizuo stared back and without notice, forced Izaya's hood down.  
Izaya let out a cry of pain. Shizuo froze. Are those...cat ears? Izaya had arched his back and was now trying to surpress a meow as his face tinted pink.  
"...Thats...really cute." Shizuo cracked a grin and Izaya glared, "Are they sensitive?" He asked. Before Izaya could throw an insult, Shizuo gently lifted him up bridal style, setting him down to rest on the bed in the very dim room.  
"Ah!" Izaya softly cried when Shizuo climbed ontop of him and began lightly rubbing circles into Izaya's soft kitty ears."Ahhh...hhn...mn...Shizu-chan, stop!"  
Izaya laid, blushing harshly below Shizuo's body.  
"Do you want me to hold you? Do you want me to kiss you?...Do you want me to love you, Izaya?"  
"Mn...m...hk." Izaya was tearing up.  
"Stop it. Stop, please. It hurts. You don't mean it!" Izaya shook his head, ears twitching, eyes watering.  
Shizuo's eyes widened, then narrowed.  
Izaya blinked. Shizuo had leaned down and captured Izaya's lips with his own. Soon enough, Izaya let himself sink into his mattress when Shizu-han gently put a leg between his and began to stroke his ears. Izaya panted and moaned softly. Shizuo had used this as a chance to slip his tongue inside Izaya's mouth. It wasn't long before Izaya completely lost it, purring uncontrollably and finally just pulling Shizuo down for an embrace while sucking on his tongue and slowly gaining an erection.  
"You called me a lair. I don't lie, Izaya. I mean it." Shizuo whispered lovingly,after pulling away.  
"Okay" Izaya moaned into Shizuo's shoulder.  
It still......hurts. 

**Author's Note:**

> How is it? Should I continue or not? Please comment and give advice/critizize/fangirl! Thanks! Did you like it? I'd love to know in the comments! Also, I appreciate kudos! Oh...and I don't own Durarara!! or Durarara!!×2. ^-^


End file.
